Hammocks are one of the least expensive, oldest, and most convenient of devices for accommodating individuals in a reclining position. Traditionally, hammocks have been strung between trees, upright poles, and other convenient, relatively stable structures. It has frequently developed however, that the very environments which are most desirable and conducive to the use of a hammock, such as the beach or open sunny area of the yard, are generally devoid of suitable structures to which the ends of a hammock can be attached. Accordingly, various devices have been proposed to provide the necessary structure for suspending a hammock from its two ends so that it is maintained in a configuration where it swings freely above the ground. Of necessity such structures must be quite large since they must not only accommodate between their ends the fully extended hammock itself, but also a reasonable length at either end of rope or chain to permit the hammock to assume a comfortable position and swing freely.
Since these devices are of necessity, large and bulky, it is highly desirable that they be capable of being collapsed and shipped in a dissembled configuration. Various devices have been proposed to permit such dissembling such as laminated or interlocking members which can be joined together to form the hammock support structure. It would however, be desirable to provide a system which permits a strong, stable hammock support stand to be quickly assembled using conventional support members such as structural timbers.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a hammock support stand which can readily be assembled using conventional structural members such as large wooden posts.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a bracket which permits large structural posts to be joined together quickly and easily at the appropriate angle to provide a free standing hammock support stand.